Halo: Guerillas In The Mist
by Jobiwan97
Summary: A Marine squad stranded in a hostile city scrounges for survival and wages a guerilla war against the Covenant supply chain
1. Chapter 1

**Halo: Guerrillas In The Mist**

Sergeant Dmitri Starlov pushed aside the rubble on the 5th floor of the hotel and settled into a prone position. He closed his eyes briefly, weary and tired from one week of constant fighting on the snow covered colony Sojourn V. He glanced over his shoulder at his spotter, Corporal Usain Kinte, as he crawled into the snow mound next to him, monocular in hand. Their squad, Knight Squad, from the 77th Marine Recon Regiment, had been engaged in heavy urban combat in the capital city of New Autumn with no link or contact with the rest of the battalion for 7 days. Surviving on the dead's ammunition and whatever they could scrounge from abandoned military checkpoints, they had waged a guerrilla war on the covenant supply chain, taking out convoys and high value targets.

Dmitri peered through the scope on his S2 AM sniper rifle and spotted the other 4 members of his squad hunker down into ambush positions behind a crashed Pelican. Corporal Smith, Lance Corporal Ramsay and Privates Lopez and Petrenko, their faces drawn with weariness, all checked their ammo in unison. "Enemy, 2 o'clock," observed Usain, his monocular pressed into the hollow of his eye socket. Dmitri brought his S2 AM's heavy barrel to bear on the newcomers.

Flipping the scope to x10 magnification, he surveyed the enemy. "1 Shadow packed with supplies, 3 Elite Minors, 1 Major, 4 Jackal snipers, 8 grunt minors and... holy Christ, it's a Hunter pair!"His spotter rose into a crouched position and readied his new BR-55 battle rifle for combat. Linking comms with the squad, the Sergeant barked orders into the mic. "Okay, Ramsay, you take out the Hunters with the Spanker, Kunta will have the Jackals and I'll take the Squids. Rest of you, take out the little guys then raid the supply carrier. Engage on my shot. Got it?" They replied, once again in unison, with "Sir, yes Sir!" Dmitri calculated the distance, wind, velocity and drop then led the targeting reticule a millimetre in front of the Major's crimson, crowned, half-jawed skull. Exhaling slowly, he pulled the trigger.

The armour piercing, fin-stabilised, discarding sabot round cut through the air, a trail of mist behind it. It smashed through the Elites jaw, ripping off all of its mandibles and dropping it like a sack of bricks. He quickly adjusted to the next Elite, looking around in confusion. As the rest of his team began laying down fire, he fired again. This time the round smashed through its skull, taking its helmet and half of its head with it. The purple, alien blood spurted out as it slid down the Shadows smooth armour plating and into the crisp white snow. As he switched to the next target, a searing, burning sensation engulfed his right shoulder. As he looked down at the plasma wound, he drifted into unconsciousness, and his mind was flung back to the start of this god-forsaken campaign.


	2. Chapter 2

8 Days Earlier

Dmitri's boots crunched in the soft snow as he hopped off the pelican, the rest of his squad in tow. He looked in bewilderment at the vast urban sprawl before him and the mass of marines emerging from their transports. The awe-struck look on his face was wiped off by the hiss of plasma fire and he sprinted with the rest of his men behind a flipped and mangled Warthog.

Covenant carbine fire rained down from a sniper nest atop a nearby building. Slipping his S2 AM onto his back, he pulled out an M7S SMG and rushed with the squad into the 9 story hotel. Squinting to see in the darkness, he flipped on the flashlight he'd attached under his SMG. The narrow cone of light led the way as he made the gruelling ascent through 8 sets of stairs before finally reaching the exposed top story, a blanket of fresh snow carpeting the floor.

Guttural barks and odd mumblings echoed through the roof less hallway in front of them and they silently followed the sounds to a penthouse on the corner of the heavily bombarded roof, overlooking the battlefield. A blue Elite and 3 grunts stood guard for a Jackal sniper. Before they could be spotted, they charged in with the element of surprise on their side. They quickly overcame the nest and Dmitri unloaded 2 clips of hot lead into the Elite before it even started firing and finished it off with a kick to its split-jawed chin.

While they began setting up an observation post on the perfectly positioned rooftop, another taller building obscured their view of the gigantic Covenant Scarab smashing its way through the street towards the rest of their battalion. It was too late. Their heads turned to glimpse the Scarabs huge plasma cannon charge before it unleashed fiery hell on the battalion below. Holed up and trapped in the main highway into the city, they didn't stand a chance. Most of the battalion was vaporised in the blink of an eye and all Knight Squad could do was hide and watch.


End file.
